


Wings

by Nezanie



Series: Monochrome week 2019 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, smooches are involved, winter and yang are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: The song brought them closer to one another. The hope for their future together still ardent. (Monochrome week, day 7: Wings)





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what I could write, so it's a little something that the weiss discord server suggested. Thanks!

The moment they set foot in Atlas they were put in quarantine, a file of soldiers surrounded them in an orderly fashion taking them to one of the many bases. After that it was a series of debates and arguments with the officials so much so it felt they had not made any progress after Cordo and they were back to square one. It took all of Ruby’s attention to keep Maria from flying off the rails, she did however flip off every high grade soldier they met. It seemed they would be stuck forever and then by some miracle, Winter Schnee made her appearance looking unusually quick of breath and unbelieving of what her eyes were seeing. In a matter of hours, they were placed under her care and given lodgings until Ironwood could see them. It was rather impressive for someone still so young.

 

“It’s sorta urgent butter face,” Qrow quipped getting uncomfortably close. Winter took a step back raising her hand to gather back her personal space. Her face betrayed disgust, his breath smelled awful.

 

Winter didn’t even glance at him, her attention on her sister who tried to make herself small behind Blake.

 

“And we’re apparently expecting a war, be thankful he can see you  _ tomorrow _ , others would have been jailed,” She snapped back. “And we would have thrown the key away,” Winter didn’t sound too pleased.

 

“Keeping you in the dark is he?” he chuckled, low and mocking. She clicked her tongue.

 

“Why? Are you any different?” She replied calmly, he winced as her words hit close to home and he grumbled away to the room he was assigned to. It was a simple bunker room, and the girls would have to share. It was good enough as long as they weren’t separated.

 

“What’s up with you,” Blake whispered trying to not attract attention to them. Weiss huddled behind her, gripping her shirt. She probably didn’t have time to prepare hoping to have more time before meeting Winter.

 

Weiss hid her face in her hands, “I kinda, sort of, didn’t tell my sister I ran away and I just came back home, after  _ stealing  _ a military airship,” She squinted at Blake, as if the problem was obvious. They had been forced but to the sisters it might not matter much. “I think I may be a tad in trouble,”

 

“You’re an adult Weiss,” Blake snorted, looking back to her elder sister currently surrounded by the sisters. Bless their soul for buying them time. Yang leaned in, grinning as she shot her best pun at Winter. The woman looked so puzzled that Yang had to explain it to her. ‘ _ Or maybe they aren’t feeling particularly helpful _ …’ Funnily enough, when she had understood she seemed to smile softly at Yang appreciating the joke. Every now and then she still would glance at the pair mumbling amongst themselves. Her politeness didn’t let her escape the clutches of their allies yet.

 

“Has that ever stopped your parents Blake?”

 

“...,” Blake frowned in her thought, it was actually the opposite, they might have been coddling her more now that she was all grown. They certainly worried more., “No…,” 

 

“I best talk to her and get it over with,” she whined pressing her fingers to her temples. Blake was amazed that she could gather courage so quickly.

 

She nodded in agreement, Ruby had nothing left to ask Winter, and Yang had used her whole arsenal of charmful jokester topics, they couldn’t stall her anymore. Weiss mentally prepared herself and came into view from next to Blake who remained by her side. Her sister’s eyes seemed to glisten a little, and she smiled down at Weiss. The younger sister seemed startled, scratching a cheek and returning the relief in her elder’s expression with her own.

 

“Hi,” she greeted with a small voice and a tiny wave of her hand.

 

“Hi,” Winter replied, returning to her prime and proper poise, “Come, I think we need to talk,”

 

Blake started to protest disliking the need to split up but Weiss stopped her. “I’ll see you later okay? I’ll be back,” she reassured her. Blake wasn’t convinced, she didn’t like the idea of letting Weiss out of her sight in Atlas particularly. Her hand grabbed the girl’s wrist and she gave her a worried look. Weiss patted her hand and unfurled it leaving with her sister and glancing back at a disheartened Blake. Yang clapped her back encouragingly taking her to their room.

 

…

 

Weiss patted her feverish cheeks and took in a quick, cold waft of air. The Atlasian weather remained frosty, she had missed it and it helped cool her down from the events of the day. Winter had hugged her so tightly, touching her face and shoulders lightly as if she was made of glass. She had been so worried, it caught Weiss by surprise. They had talked for hours, something they’d forgotten through the years. They probably talked enough to make up the time they’d missed.  It made Weiss feel all tingly with giddiness as she made her way back to their lodgings. 

 

Humming softly to herself, she took in the sights of the military base they were being kept in. It was a segment her sister took care of so they were safe to roam around until they were taken to Ironwood in the morning. It was getting rather late too, however Weiss wasn’t tired, she felt so charged that she decided to roam around. It must have been half an hour of aimless wandering later that something piqued her interest.

 

_ ‘I know that it seems pointless _

_ I know that it feels fake _

_ I know you can't stand the thought of’ _

 

She caught the words even though they were so dim, she could still follow from were they came. The unfamiliar notes caught her attention immediately as if calling her and she turned to the building in question she supposed the person was. There probably was a music room close by. The could her the strumming along with the voice. The song was unlike anything she heard or sang before, it was lovely, a prayer of hope and it resounded with her very self. It wasn’t an unknown feeling to Weiss, she had kept her music studies exactly because it made her something. Even if it was painful sometimes.  _ ‘It almost feels like it’s being sung for me,’ _

 

Curiously she walked around until she heard the voice pick up. The closer she for the more familiar the person sounded. She went towards the open window of the room from which she figured the musician was practicing. Peering inside she was surprised to find her own girlfriend sitting in a corner of the room with guitar at hand. She struck the cords with practiced yet unpolished skill, she seemed unused to the particular instrument even if she played very well. Sometimes she’d grumble and repeat a note. 

 

_ ‘Dry your eyes now, baby _

_ Broken wings won't hold you down’ _

 

Weiss smiled, placing her hands on the window sill and crossing them. She let her chin settle comfortably on her limbs and listened in without disturbing. Blake had her eyes closed as she sang softly to herself, she didn’t notice she had an audience not even when she pursed her lips and frowned at the guitar when making a small mistake. 

 

_ ‘You'll take flight soon, baby _

_ You'll be lifted up _

_ And you'll be there’ _

 

With a satisfied sniffle, Blake inspected the guitar and gave it an appreciative nod having finished. She was almost used to it, it was a different model from her own but it had gotten the job done. She wasn’t filled with that much dread any longer, it always helped Blake catch her worrisome thoughts, playing something. Her ear twitched as she felt an odd sensation trickling down her spine. Looking to her right, she almost gaped at Weiss shocked to see her observing her from the window. 

 

“Hi, that was a lovely song,” she said muffled from her sleeve, she got up clapping enthusiastically and Blake closed her mouth. It was embarrassing, knowing she had been heard without being amply prepared. “You didn’t tell me you played guitar, or sang so well,”

 

Blake licked her lips, laughing nervously and patting the item in question, “I used to play, and really, the singing part isn’t really my forte. I just felt like it. You’re...you’re much better. I heard you sing on air once, you were beautiful.” She swallowed realising she hadn’t complimented her performance, “A-And really good!,”

 

“Ah,” Weiss flushed at the compliment, she hadn’t expected Blake to know about her concerts, “Yeah, I used to love playing. I used to enjoy those concerts too,” The implication was left up in the air. Weiss shook her head, focusing her thoughts anywhere but the past, “Did you know music is a special activity in Atlas?”

 

“Really?”

 

Weiss gestured at the music room Blake was sitting in. She knew Blake liked the history and discovering her newfound passion left them with a lovely subject to discuss.

 

“Ah, I thought it was your sister’s thing,” she admitted scratching her neck. A music room in a military base stood out.

 

Weiss looked at the grand piano in the middle of the room, her eyes seemed to narrow at the instrument. She seemed pained. Blake tried to think of a way to catch her attention, “So, is it a national hobby?”

 

“No, in Atlas music is hope. We play to signify that we will always stand together against all hardships,” she explained looking left and right and happily assessing there was nobody around. She pushed herself onto the window sill in a sitting position and swung her legs inside the room. Smiling at Blake she placed her index finger in front of her lips, “Sssshhhh,” 

 

Blake patted the spot next to her expectantly and wrapped Weiss in the humongous coat they were offered once she took her place. It kept her adequately warm, and now that they weren’t on the move anymore Blake had been grateful for the extra clothing, her adrenaline no longer active in keeping her warm. The guitar was gently laid by her side.

 

“I’ll be sure not to let anybody know you stole your way into a military music room,” Blake teased nuzzling her head against the soft, white hair, and breathing out relaxing into the cuddling.

 

“Thank you.” she sniffed undeterred, “The room is always open though.” The information made Blake give her a puzzled look, “I told you, Atlas folk value music and instruments, everybody keeps these room tidy for everybody to use. It’s a shared hope,”

 

“It’s a nice tradition,” Blake said honestly, taken aback by how emotional it sounded. She hadn’t expected something so sincere from the people coming from the most controlling, heavy trained and tech savvy nation.

 

Weiss hummed appreciatively, “Everybody needs something to keep from despairing, or someone. Until Atlas was founded, many people would fall to the grimm or the weather, they used to sing about flying freely away from danger with their loved ones,”

 

“That’s wonderful,” she took Weiss hands in hers, rubbing circles with her thumb.

 

“Yeah, I used to play the piano for the same reason,” 

 

“Weiss, you don’t need to…,”

 

“It’s okay, I wanted to tell you,” she admitted pressing a kiss against Blake’s cheek before leaning back against her shoulder. “Do you think you could teach me that song?”

 

Blake hummed in agreement, “Yeah, it’s called Wings, I heard it when I was on a…” She stopped, she couldn’t admit it was a heist for the white fang, Weiss fidgeted closer, she probably noticed her tense, “ On a job once and it felt like it was speaking to me,” she remembered walking tiredly back from the assault on a Schnee freight towards their then current hq. She had been exhausted and scared. “It gave me the courage to keep moving forward when I sang it,”

 

“I felt that, when you were singing,” she said sweetly, placing her free hand on her heart.”It sent flutters here, almost as if it was resonating,”

 

“Then…,” Blake grinned sitting up and grabbing the guitar once more. “It could be our song?” She sang the two first lines tentatively. Sharing something with Weiss had always been her wish. This was important to Blake.

 

‘ _ One life _

_ Is not a long time _

_ When you're waiting _

_ For a small sign’ _

 

Weiss gave her a curious look before settling back in a snuggly position and sticking against Blake even more. She tried to hit the same notes as Blake guided her through the lyrics. Her voice was in tune almost immediately and once she gained confidence there was no stopping her. Blake took it slow and savoured Weiss singing, it was melodious and the enjoyable smile the girl had was unlike any she’d seen. She had been right, Weiss was definitely better suited at the lyrical parts. She shivered at how perfectly she caught the essence of the song and transformed it into music. All this when she had heard it only once from Blake, who wasn’t exactly a professional. The anxiousness of the day seemed to melt away as they giggled the last few lines between them, their voices merging in the last chorus. They might have muddled it a little to keep on going.

 

Her ears flickered pleasantly catching every intoned word of her favourite song from her most cherished person.  _ ‘Gods, my scroll is out of batteries, I wish I could have recorded it,’ _

 

“How was that?” Weiss asked humbly clearing her throat when they were done. Blake slowly put back the guitar against the wall and cupped Weiss cheeks bringing her in for a chaste kiss. She wondered if she would be willing to let her take a video next time around as keepsake.

 

Weiss blinked, looking stupefied before her expression turned appreciative , “I’ll take that as a compliment,”

 

“You should,” Blake gave her another peck, smooshing their cheeks together before moving apart, “You’re amazing Weiss, I can’t stop trembling, you were so good,”

 

Weiss found herself at a loss from words, blushing and scoffing, again. Blake just knew which buttons to press and set her off. “Oh please, you’re flattering me just because you want another kiss. You may have it anyway,”

 

Blake snickered bringing her in for a hug and smooching her a little too hard. Weiss pouted against her shoulder settling in her lap. She moved Blake’s face by the chin and came up to press her lips tenderly against Blake’s nose, she moved downwards repeating the action against her lips. 

 

“That’s for being an amazing teacher,”

 

“Oh my, thank you,” Blake bristled proudly holding Weiss by the hips.  

 

A knock on the door startled the pair as they closed their eyes fully intent on savoring the moment. They stared wide eyed at one another and decided to keep quiet in the hopes their third wheel would leave them. It seemed fate had other plans as the familiar hard, stoic tone of Weiss elder sister resounded.

 

“I do not mean to disturb you, however, it is late and  _ my sister _ shouldn’t be out gallivanting at this hour,” 

 

Blake frizzled at her imposing tone and raised her hands defensively. The woman probably could see them even if there was a door dividing them. Blake wasn’t taking any risks, she could have x ray vision. The protective aura radiating from behind it wasn’t boding well for the poor girl.

 

“Stop making out with each other, we have important stuff to do tomorrow,” Yang yelled, guffawing in amusement. The fourth wheel made Weiss look absolutely affronted. Blake groaned letting her head hit the wall. What were those two doing together? It was a formidable duo they couldn’t win against. 

 

Winter cleared her throat, ignoring Yang’s remarks, “I think you ought to rest, for the sake of tomorrow’s meeting. That’s all I wished to say,” The sound of her heels, and Yang’s boot starting after her echoed painfully in their ears. 

 

Weiss got up looking rather displeased at the turn of events before offering her hand to Blake. The Faunus seemed ruffled as well, glaring at the door. She had intended a very different ending, with lots of snuggling involved at least.

 

“Teach me more some other time okay?” Weiss asked invitingly, Blake looked up to her and felt her good mood return. The heat of their touches lingered against their skin and she nodded furiously her assent.

 

“Let’s go,” Blake murmured joyfully tugging her along to their rooms. She made sure she couldn’t hear the other two outside before exiting the room. She’d have to have a word with Yang about privacy and tagging older sisters along later.


End file.
